Rouge et Noir
by Dagron
Summary: (Traduction de "Red and Black" la main de aritzen, fanfiction en 16 parties. Traduction de l'anglais au français par Dagron, de meme que l'illustration.) Bonheur et chagrin, entre rêve et réalité. Univers alternatif.
1. cri hurle

(De la main de aritzen, fanfiction en 16 parties. Traduction de l'anglais au français par Dagron, de meme que l'illustration.)

* * *

1\. **cri; hurle**

-x-

Entendant un claquement et un gémissement, Rei tourna la tête à sa gauche et attrapa le ballon de basketball qui rebondissait vers lui. Son camarade de classe était assis sur l'un des bancs du parc, grimaçant tout en se massant la joue droite. "Sera-kun," Rei le salua tout en s'approchant de son camarade. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Shuukichi redressa ses lunettes et lui dit, "Oh, bonjour Furuya-kun." Il jeta un regard furtif vers sa droite avant de se plier en avant afin de ramasser son livre tombé sur le sol. "J'essaie de lire," il grommela.

Rei leva un sourcil mais redirigea son regard au mouvement derrière le banc. Une personne en bondit et vint lui taper le ballon hors des mains.

"Mais comme tu peux le voir," Shuukichi continua d'une voix maussade. "Ma sœur m'en empêche."

"C'est ta sœur?" Rei demanda, observant la silhouette garçonne qui courrait après le ballon de basket.

"Plutôt un singe sauvage," Shuukichi murmura. "Grand frère est parti étudier, alors elle a décidé de me torturer à sa place. Dieu, pourquoi donc lui a-t-il appris les arts martiaux? Une petite fille ne devrait pas être aussi violente. S'il te plait, Furuya-kun, sauves-moi."

"Kichi-nii! Attrapes!"

Shuukichi glapit et se cacha derrière son livre de poche, sursautant lorsque Rei arracha le ballon de sa trajectoire en face de lui.

"C'est pas ainsi que tu joues à la balle, Sera-kun," Rei dit avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

"Ouais, ben, c'est toi l'athlète," Shuukichi grommela.

"Kichi-nii! Espèce de rat de bibliothèque!" le garçon manqué cria tandis qu'elle courrait vers le banc afin de gifler son frère sur l'épaule. "T'es pas drôle!"

"Ouille, bon sang, je suis désolé. Ne peux-tu pas me laisser en paix? Va jouer avec tes amis ou quelque chose."

La fille émit un bruit exaspéré et se tourna vers Rei, ses yeux vacillant entre son visage et le ballon de basketball entre ses mains. Elle cligna des yeux de surprise lorsqu'il lui lança la balle avec un sourire. Tenant son regard, elle hésita, oscillant entre confiance et méfiance, avant de balancer la balle de coté et de viser un coup de poing a son entre-jambes, choquée lorsqu'il s'empara de sa poignée et arrêta sa frappe.

"Pas là," Rei dit, réprimant un rire.

"Masumi!" Shuukichi gronda. "Tu es sans vergogne! Demandes pardon à Furuya-kun tout de suite!"

Retirant sa main de l'emprise de Rei, elle croisa les bras et détourna son regard. "Je le testais," elle marmonna.

"Quoi?" Shuukichi lâcha.

"Tu es assez impressionnante," remarqua Rei, et le froncement de sourcils s'évapora du visage de Masumi. Elle le contempla, ses yeux gros et curieux.

"Ne la flattes pas," Shuukichi dit, mais il pâlit et laissa tomber son livre de nouveau lorsque sa sœur lui donna un coup de pied au tibia en réponse. "Furuya-kun, je t'en prie, fais quelque chose?" il grinça, se serrant la jambe.

Laissant échapper un doux rire, Rei rencontra le regard sceptique de Masumi et hocha la tête vers le ballon de basket reposant sur l'herbe. "Et si on faisant un un-contre-un?"

Masumi se mit à sourire. "T'assures."

-x-


	2. Un peut-être certain

2\. **Un "peut-être" certain**

-x-

Masumi jetait l'enrobage de sa glace à la poubelle près de l'entrée du parc lorsqu'elle aperçu Furuya Rei au coin de la rue. Son cœur fit un bond, et elle décolla dans sa direction, quittant ses camarades de classe avec un "je reviens" brusque. "Rei-nii!" elle cria, le saluant de la main, son sourire s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles lorsqu'il tourna sa tête au son de sa voix.

"Whoa," il prononça, lui attrapant la poignée avant qu'elle ne puisse accidentellement le frapper au visage avec son bâton glacé, et il vacilla en arrière tandis qu'elle s'écrasa contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. "Que fais tu ici?"

Son visage rayonnait de plaisir. "On joue au football avec quelques amis," elle dit, un bras restant serré autour de sa taille, et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus sa tête vers l'entrée du parc. "Ils ont encore la fièvre de la Coupe du Monde," elle expliqua et tira sa chemise, retournant son regard vers elle. "Tu veux jouer avec nous?"

"Peut-être la prochaine fois," Rei dit et leva d'une main un sac tenant ses courses pour montrer a Masumi les denrées congelées dedans. "Il me faut ranger ceci dans le frigo avant d'aller faire quelques autres courses après."

"Aw," dit Masumi, mais le sourire retourna à son visage quand leurs regards se croisèrent. "Hé, c'est quoi ton numéro de téléphone?"

"Hm?"

"Je voulais te demander quelque chose l'autre jour, mais Kichi-nii m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas ton numéro, du coup je n'ai pas pu t'appeler. Et c'est les vacances d'été, donc tu n'es pas à l'école. Pas que cela aurait changé quoique ce soit, vu que Kichi-nii est idiot et refuse de m'aider." Ses yeux s'éloignèrent des siens, mais pour un court instant seulement. Lui souriant de nouveau, elle continua, "Je suis si heureuse de te croiser aujourd'hui. Tu veux bien me donner ton numéro de téléphone?"

"Ah..." Le sourire de Rei était apologétique, et Masumi pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer. "Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de téléphone."

Masumi cligna des yeux. "Même pas une ligne fixe? Je n'ai pas de portable, mais j'utilise le téléphone fixe à la maison."

"J'ai bien peur que non," Rei dit après une courte pause et il vit Masumi se mordilla la lèvre. Relâchant sa poignée qu'il tenait encore, il se plia légèrement en avant, mettant son regard au même niveau que le sien, et lui demanda d'une voix douce, "Hé, qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander?"

Retirant doucement ses bras vers ses cotés, Masumi dit, sans le regarder dans les yeux, "Je voulais te demander si tu étais disponible pour la fête d'Obon. Ma famille fais toujours une sortie a la plage pour Obon, mais cette année c'est différent. Papa est décédé il y a six mois, et Shuu-nii est parti en Amérique il y a quelques semaines, donc j'ai l'impression qu'on se sentira assez seuls si c'est juste moi, Maman et Kichi-nii. La santé de Mama n'est pas géniale, et tu sais à quel point Kichi-nii peut être ennuyeux. J'ai pensé que cela serait sympa si tu pouvais te joindre à nous. Tu aimes les plages?" Incertaine, elle le regarda, sachant qu'elle divaguait mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer. La douleur brute de la perte de son père au jeune âge de treize ans la frappa de nouveau, et elle avait l'impression qu'un hameçon de pèche menaçait de lui arracher un morceau du cœur quand elle réalisait à quel point son plus grand frère lui manquait. "Kichi-nii ne connait aucun de mes camarades de classe, et tu es la seule personne que je connais que Kichi-nii connais aussi, alors j'ai pense que tu serais la personne idéale pour venir avec nous..."

"Mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer à ta famille -"

"Tu n'imposerais pas!" Masumi interrompit, cherchant dans les yeux de Rei un moyen pour balayer ses hésitations. "J'ai déjà demandé à Maman, et elle a dit que tant que tes parents étaient d'accord, tu es plus que bienvenue de la partie. Kichi-nii n'a pas eu d'objections non plus. Il m'a même dit, 'c'est ton idée, donc c'est à toi de lui demander.' Donc me voilà, je te le demande." Elle ferma son clapet avant de braquer son regard sur sa glace qui fondait, ignorant la goutte de liquide froide et collante sur sa peau. Quand Rei ne répondit pas, elle paniqua. Cœur cognant dur dans sa poitrine, elle tourna ses yeux vers lui, incertaine de la voie à suivre, pausant lorsqu'elle le trouva perdu dans ses pensées. "T'sais," elle dit, radotant déjà. "Si tes parents veulent venir, je suis certaine que cela ne dérangera pas Maman. En fait, suis curieuse de voir tes parents, comment ils sont. Alors..."

"Ce n'est pas ca," Rei dit, une expression nostalgique sur son visage, et les coins de ses lèvres tournés dans un sourire distant. "Mes parents ne sont plus, alors cela n'importe pas."

"Oh," Masumi dit, se sentant soudainement très stupide. Jouant nerveusement avec les bords de son haut, elle fixa son regard sur sa glace de nouveau, observant une autre goutte de liquide couler le long de la glace rouge pour tomber sur le dos de sa main. Elle releva la tête, sursautant lorsque Rei plaça sa main sur sa tête.

"Pardon," il dit, sa voix et son sourire tous deux plus chaleureux qu'avant. "J'essayai simplement de me rappeler si j'avais des obligations ces jours là. J'adorerai venir, surtout si c'est toi qui m'invite. Je n'ai rien de prévu pour Obon de toute façon."

"Alors tu viens?" Masumi demanda, son sourire timide se transformant en un brillant lorsque Rei répondit "Ouais." Elle jeta ses bras autour de son coup pour ensuite se retirer brusquement avec un cri lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle couvrait son t-shirt blanc d'un coulis de jus de glaçon. "Je suis tellement désolée!" s'exclama-t-elle, contemplant les éclaboussures rouges avec horreur.

"Ca ira," Rei dit avec un petit rire. "Alors quand est-ce que je vous rejoins et où?"

Masumi cligna une fois des yeux avant de se rappeler du sujet de leur conversation. "Oh, Samedi matin. On viendra te chercher. Maman conduit."

"Hé bien, c'est un brin difficile d'arriver chez moi, surtout en voiture, alors je préférerais vous rencontrer ailleurs, soit chez toi ou en chemin. "

Masumi fronça ses sourcils. "Tu es certain?" elle demanda. Voyant Rei hocher la tête, elle lui donna son adresse et numéro de téléphone. "T'es comme Kichi-nii," elle remarqua quand il s'en souvint sans même les écrire, et secoua sa tête lorsqu'il leva un sourcil. "Donc 8 heures du matin ce Samedi?"

"8 heures, ce Samedi," Rei confirma et pointa vers sa glace. "Tu devrais probablement la manger avant qu'elle ne deviennent complètement eau. Et tes amis t'attendent, alors tu devrais y aller.

"8 heures, ce Samedi," Masumi répéta, tentant de cacha son excitation mais échouant lamentablement. "A ce Samedi," elle dit, rebondissant presque, et se tourna, forçant la glace dans sa bouche, la fraicheur saveur cerise lui apportant soulagement et joie de plus d'une façon en cette chaude journée d'été.

-x-


	3. regardes par ici

3\. **regardes par ici**

-x-

"Oh, ca c'etait l'anniversaire de Kichi-nii," dit Masumi, pointant vers la photo qui montrait le moment ou une Masumi âgée de sept ans a planté dans le visage du Shuukichi agé de dix ans son gâteau d'anniversaire tandis qu'un Shuichi, âgé de treize ans, observait solennellement de l'arrière plan. "Et la c'est l'anniversaire de Shuu-nii." Elle pointe du doigt vers une autre photo. "Sauf qu'il a réussi à esquiver le gâteau qu'a atterri sur Kichi-nii. Je paris que tu devines ce qu'il s'est passé a mon anniversaire." Elle montre à Rei un sourire malicieux, de sa niche dans ses bras sur le sol de sa chambre, et tourne la page de l'album de famille. "C'est bien ca. Il a tenté de me balancer le gâteau à la figure, mais il a glissé et c'est lui qui s'est retrouvé couvert de gâteau. Encore."

"Il doit être maudit."

Masumi ricana en tournant de nouveau la page. "Oh, la! C'était la fête d'Obon d'il y a cinq ans. Papa avait une urgence au travail cette année la, alors nous sommes allés a la fête dans la ville au lieu de la plage. C'est la première fois que j'ai porté un kimono. Qu'en penses-tu? Cela me va?"

"Hmm..." Rei incline la tête tandis qu'il examine les photos d'Obon, jouant de manière absente avec les boucles des cheveux de Masumi. Dans une photo, Masumi faisait une tête de poisson a la camera tandis que Shuukichi portait un sourire photogénique, inconscient des actions de sa sœur. Dans une autre, Shuuichi passait une barbe à papa à Masumi, l'épingle de fleur rouge accrocheuse a l'œil dans ses cheveux était visible dans la camera. "Je devrais montrer ca à mes camarades de classe."

"Pour te vanter de ta copine toute mignonne?"

"Pour leur prouver que je sors avec une fille, pas un garçon." Quand Masumi eu pause, il ajouta. "Quelques uns d'entre eux nous ont vu l'autre jour au cinéma, et ils ont mal compris. C'était assez délicat lorsqu'ils m'ont confronté là-dessus. Ils ne m'ont pas cru de prime abord puisque ton frère et moi sommes dans des classes différentes cette année."

L'implication s'enfonça dans son crane et Masumi grogna, éclatant de rire. "Ils t'ont cru _gai_? Oh c'est bien drôle." Ses épaules secouaient tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, mais elle perdit son sérieux de nouveau en apercevant sa fausse consternation.

"S'il te plait, arrête de rire à mes dépens. C'est ta faute, t'sais?"

"Pardon... Fais gaffe... Si tu leur montres cette image, ils penseront peut-être que tu sors avec Shuu-nii," dit-elle entre deux rires, enfouissant son visage dans son torse et serrant ses bras autour de lui lorsqu'il lui donna un regard dramatique disant _tu plaisantes j'espère_. Le sentant tirer a ses cheveux en protestation, elle ferma ses yeux et inspira la douce odeur de l'adoucissant de son pull, parvenant finalement à se défaire de son fou rire. "Pardonnes moi," dit-elle, cachant son amusement derrière un piaillement. "J'essaierai de m'habiller plus comme une fille la prochaine fois."

"Aides-moi, s'il te plait," dit Rei dans un monotone.  
Masumi ricana de nouveau, se calmant quand ses pensées retournèrent aux trois derniers Fêtes d'Obon et s'accrochèrent au fait que Furuya Rei a toujours refusé d'être photographié. Elle a arrêté de lui demander après son second refus, mais maintenant, tandis qu'elle picorait a un fil de l'ourlet du pull de Rei, elle sentait le mot "si" venir au bout de sa langue, luttant contre la boule dans sa gorge. _Si je... Voudrais-tu... Ensemble..._

"C'est une belle photo," Rei dit, tournant la page, et Masumi jeta un coup d'œil a l'album, un brin distraite. Il tapait du doigt la photo ou les trois frangins se tenaient debout ensembles, braquant leurs diplômes en l'air, avec leur mère les embrassant par derrière.

Souriant, Masumi s'eloigna de Rei et ajusta sa position afin d'étirer ses jambes et ramasser l'album. "Elle l'est, n'est-ce pas?" dit-elle d'une petite voix, sentant les battements de son cœur tandis qu'elle se rappelait des trois cérémonies de remise de diplômes il y a trois ans - l'un de l'école primaire, l'autre du collège, et le dernier du lycée. Son père était déjà décédé depuis un mois a ce moment la, donc même s'ils souriaient tous dans cette dernière photo de famille prise ensemble, elle était incomplète. "Je me demande quand Shuu-nii reviendra," murmura-t-elle. "Toi et Kichi-nii vous commencez tous deux la fac plus tard cette année. Je me retrouve toute seule de nouveau - ah." Elle leva la tete lorsque Rei lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"Je ne m'en vais pas si loin. Je serai encore la."

Masumi laissa sortir un soupir penaud et tourna la dernière page de l'album, son regard trainant sur la dernière photo que Shuuichi leur a envoyé de New York. "Hé,"dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude a Rei. "Allons passer du temps ensemble chez toi la prochaine fois."

"Chez moi c'est plutôt emmerdant," dit Rei, regardant Masumi du coin de l'œil. "Et ton 'Shuu-nii' reviendra peut-être par avion me tuer si je t'emmenais là-bas."

Masumi leva un sourcil. "Pourquoi ca?"

"Parce que..." Rei se pencha en avant avec une étincelle dans ses yeux, laissant leurs souffles s'entremêler. "Personne ne peux nous y interrompre."

"Ah ouais?" Masumi le défia avec un sourire satisfait et tomba en arrière, tirant sur son col pour le tirer sur elle. "Je crois que tu ne veux tout simplement pas que je trouve ta collection de culottes."

"Peut-être," dit Rei avec un sourire contre ses lèvres avant de le transformer en baiser, ses doigts courant le long de ses cheveux - détendus, possessifs et hypnotiques.

-x-


	4. une chose pour une autre

4\. **une chose pour une autre**

-x-

Une bourrasque de vent balaya au travers du tunnel commercial et Masumi s'empressa de garder sa jupe en position. Son sac à main glissa vers son coude, et elle trébucha, ayant du mal à garder son équilibre avec ses talons de huit centimètres. Les sandales lui pinçaient les pieds, sa robe d'été semblait transparente, et l'armature de son soutien-gorge lui creusait ses cotes. _Comment font les femmes_ , pensa-t-elle en fronçant des sourcils tandis qu'elle redressait son sac sur son épaule. Comment sa mère faisait-elle ça? Cherchant le visage de son petit ami dans la foule, elle résista l'envie de se lécher les lèvres et y gouter son rouge a lèvres, une couche inconfortable de cire grasse étouffant sa peau.

"Hé!" Héla-t-elle en apercevant Rei cherchant autour de leur point de rencontre. "Par ici," dit-elle, faisant une foulée dans sa direction, et lui agrippant son épaule avant qu'elle ne bascule et perde son équilibre.

Rei se retourna vivement, lui attrapant la main, et la fixa des yeux, déconcerté avant que la reconnaissance n'aiguise son regard. "Que t'es-t-il arrivé?" s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux lui parcourant le corps comme si elle avait été attaquée par une centaine de poulets fous.

Quand elle s'aperçu que Rei était bouche bée face a sa poitrine, Masumi redressa son dos et eu un sourire timide. "Ta fée marraine est passée," dit-elle, lissant sa robe, sa voix un brin plus aigue que d'habitude. "Je suis une fille maintenant. De quoi ai-je l'air?"

Il y eu une pause tandis que Rei délibéra l'air déchiré. Puis soudain il dit, étendant son bras vers sa poitrine, "Qu'as-tu bourré là-dedans? Du papier toilette?"

"C'est du harcèlement sexuel!" Cria Masumi, giflant de coté sa main, et tous deux échangèrent un regard gêné avec les gens autour d'eux.

"Ce n'est pas du harcèlement sexuel si c'est du papier toilette."

"Ce n'est pas du papier toilette! C'est-" Masumi réprima sa réponse avec une inspiration forte. "Elles sont vraies! Elles ont poussés pendant la nuit."

"De vrais seins ne poussent pas du jour au lendemain, et elles ne ressemblent pas a cela. Tu as bourré du papier toilette dans le soutien-gorge de ta maman. En fait, tu porte sa robe et ses chaussures, non?"

Masumi s'échauffa. "Ce n'est pas du papier toilette," elle grommela entre ses dents. "Ce sont des boules de coton..."

"C'est pareil," Rei soupira. "Ecoutes, tu as apporté tes propres vêtements, n'est-ce pas? Il y a des toilettes justes là-bas, alors va te changer dans quelque chose de plus confortable. La robe n'est pas vraiment à ta taille, et je sais que tes pieds te font mal."

Masumi ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, mais aucun son n'en sorti. D'un regard méprisant pour Rei, elle souffla de colère et se tourna, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il lui toucha le bras. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, attendant quelque chose qui pourrait la débarrasser de ses frustrations.

"Et débarrasses-toi de ton maquillage tant que tu y es," dit Rei. "Je ne vais pas t'embrasser si tu portes autant de rouges à lèvres."

Sa mine renfrognée, Masumi retira son coude des mains de Rei d'un coup sec et décolla en direction des toilettes mais réalisa rapidement son erreur. Elle trébucha mais parvint à se rattraper, et après avoir donné un regard noir au ciel devant elle pour deux secondes, elle se résolvait à retirer ses sandales avec des mouvements rapides et saccadés avant de se ruer vers l'autre coté du sol dans les toilettes.

"Je n'y crois pas," râla-t-elle en entrant dans une cabine et en claquant la porte. Jetant ses sandales et son sac a main a terre, elle le fouilla pour ses habits et baskets que sa mère avait rangé dans son sac plus tôt ce matin la. Elle ne l'avait pas compris alors, mais le sourire sceptique et pourtant complice de sa mère face a sa requête d'emprunt de ses vêtements prenait maintenant tout son sens. "Peut-être qu'ils se sont mis ensemble pour se moquer de moi," marmonna-t-elle, écartant la robe, et soupira lorsque les boules de coton tombèrent hors du soutien-gorge trop large. Après l'échange pour un T-shirt et un short, elle roula les vêtements de sa mère en boule et les enfonça dans le sac.

"Vais me venger sur eux," elle annonça a personne tout en braquant ouverte la porte pour avancer vers l'évier. "J'vais..." Elle soupira de nouveau et éclaboussa de l'eau sur son visage, frottant pour enlever la poudre et le rouge à lèvres. Lorsqu'elle ressemblait de nouveau un temps soit peu à elle-même, elle se tapota les joues avant d'examiner son reflet. Son T-shirt bleu marine cachait ses courbes, pas qu'elle en avait, et elle commençait à se demander si elle en développerait un jour - et si cela importait. "Vais me venger," répéta-t-elle, oscillant son sac dans sa main en sortant des lieux.

"Et maintenant?" demanda-t-elle, toujours pleine de mépris pour Rei et son sourire exaspérant lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui, ignorant la révélation surprenante qu'elle avait maintenant huit centimètres de moins.

"Bien mieux," Rei dit, tirant Masumi vers lui pour l'embrasser et attrapant la main levée pour le frapper. Son baiser s'attendrit quand elle arrêta d'essayer de s'extirper, et sa main vint lui caresser la joue lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. "Oui," soupira-t-il. "Bien mieux." 

-x-


	5. entre ciel et terre

5\. **entre ciel et terre**

-x-

A chaque fois que quelqu'un sortait des portes de verre dépoli, Masumi ressentait une montée d'excitation et retenait son souffle dans l'attente pour ensuite être déconfit par sa déception lorsque cette personne n'était pas son frère ainé. Se tordant le cou pour regarder le panneau d'affichage des vols arrivés au dessus de sa tête, elle vérifia pour la énième fois que le vol NH1 de Washington Dulles été bien atterri il y a vingt minutes. "Shuu-nii est si lent..." Elle marmonna, tapant rapidement du pied jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque son anxiété.

C'était la première fois en sept ans que Shuichi rentrait au Japon. Entre les stages d'été durant ses années de fac, le cout croissant des vols transe-pacifique, et les exigences de son emploi dans la division informatique du FBI, il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de revenir à Tokyo jusqu'à ce présent espace dans son calendrier, avant qu'il ne doive se rendre à Quantico pour poursuivre sa formation à l'Académie du FBI et faire la transition d'analyste d'informations à agent spécial. Mais plus important, il avait décidé de prendre ce vol durant cette courte pause à cause de l'hospitalisation récente de leur mère.

"Oh," Dit Masumi lorsqu'elle aperçu un visage familier à la solennité inchangé après toutes ces années. "Shuu-nii!" cria-t-elle, agitant ses bras tandis qu'elle se lançait sur lui pour l'enlacer, ses bras formant une étreinte serrée. "Tu m'as tellement manqué! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps? Wah, tu as laissé pousser tes cheveux! Tu as une odeur de cigarette. Tu t'es mis à fumer? C'est mauvais pour ta santé, t'sais. Ou as-tu trouvé ton chapeau? Je peux le mettre? Maman va être si contente de te voir. Tu as besoin d'aide avec ta valise? Comment s'est passé le vol?"

"Masumi," parvint à dire Shuuichi.

"Skype n'est vraiment pas suffisant du tout. J'ai tant de choses que je veux te dire, et je veux tout savoir de ce que tu as fait. Hé, devines quoi? Je suis devenue assez bonne au Jeet Kune Do. Tu veux échanger des coups avec moi? Rei s'entraine avec moi parfois, mais moins souvent ces jours ci. C'est dommage qu'il soit absent pour une sorte de formation à l'Académie de Police ce mois ci, tu ne pourras pas le rencontrer. Tu devrais rentrer ici plus souvent! Oh, as-tu remarqué quelque chose de différent?" Masumi sourit en se gonflant la poitrine.

"Tu as bien grandit," Dit Shuuichi, et il toucha la tête de Masumi, fierté et émerveillement visible dans ses yeux.

Masumi attendit deux secondes de plus. "C'est tout?" Elle demanda, un brin découragé.

Il y eut une pause avant que Shuuichi comprenne, une expression neutre remplaçant son amusement. Il détourna les yeux et dit, "Tu es encore loin de pouvoir comparer à Maman."

Masumi soupira et hocha la tête. "Pourquoi j'ai pas hérité ses seins? Au fait, les siens sont-ils même naturels?" Elle se frotta le menton avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la valise de Shuuichi et d'en arracher la poignée de sa main. Bouclant son bras autour du sien, elle lui donna un regard conspirateur, ses paupières rabaissées, et dit, "Alors... As-tu enfin une petite amie?"

"Hmm..."

Masumi fronça des sourcils. "Ca veut dire quoi ca?"

"Maman a dit que Shuukichi s'est récemment trouvée une petite amie."

"Du moins c'est ce qu'il dit. Aucun d'entre nous ne l'a encore rencontrée, il se peut qu'il l'ait inventée. Je ne sais même pas son nom ou ce qu'elle fait. Tout ce qu'il a dit c'est qu'il y a eu un moment magique où ils se sont fixés dans les yeux. Ca veut dire quoi ca? Qui donc voudrait sortir avec un intello littéraire comme lui de toute façon? Qu'en penses-tu?"

"Je me soucis plus du minable qu'a dérobé ton cœur."

"Hein? Pourquoi? Cela fait des années qu'on est ensemble."

"Exactement," Shuuichi murmura, puis sourit après une pause. "Est-il vraiment moche ou a-t-il un casier judiciaire pour qu'il évite les appareils photo comme la plaie?"

Masumi grogna. "Il est très beau, je te prie. En fait, parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas être dans des photos car il a peur de tomber amoureux de lui-même. Et il se destine aux forces de l'ordre, tout comme toi, Monsieur FBI." Lorsque Shuichi écarquilla ses yeux, Masumi rajouta, "Je suis sure que vous vous entendriez bien à votre rencontre. Vous êtes mes deux personnes favorites. Vous devez. Et tu esquives ma question."

"Quelle question?"

"Petite amie," chantonna Masumi. "En as-tu une? Je pari que oui. Ton visage dis que oui."

"Il dit ca?" Shuuichi eu pause. "Comment est Maman?"

Masumi sourcilla de nouveau mais décida de laisser le changement de sujet passer. "Elle est O.K.," dit-elle doucement. "Ils vont d'abord essayer la radiothérapie. Hé, tu sais? Lorsque Maman s'est effondrée durant Obon, ces deux gamins m'ont beaucoup aidé sur la plage. L'un s'appelle Kudo Shinichi et l'autre Mouri Ran. Ils avaient peut-être dans les dix ans, mais ils ont vraiment été d'une grande aide. Le garçon est un peu insupportable par moment, mais la fille était très gentille. Je leur suis reconnaissante. Je me demandes si je les reverrais un jour..."

-x-


	6. la réalité est un rêve

**6\. la réalité est un rêve**

 **-x-**

Masumi sourit en marchant a proximité d'un écureuil creusant frénétiquement pour des noisettes sous les feuilles tombées, ses bottes d'équitation faisant craqueler le chemin de gravier menant à la fontaine du parc. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu mais pas particulièrement chaud en ce jour frais d'automne. Devant la fontaine, Rei leva les yeux, comme s'il sentait son approche.

"Hé l'étranger," dit Masumi, sautillant sur son dernier pas, et sourit a Rei. "Cela fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus. Quoi de neuf? Comment va ta formation à l'Académie?"

"Hé," dit Rei, tentant de sourire, mais ce qui apparu fut plus comme une grimace tordue.

Le sourire de Masumi s'évanoui, et elle fixa ses yeux, y trouvant distance et angoisse. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Dans les cinq années qu'ils sortaient ensembles, elle avait appris a lire ses expressions, et occasionnellement, il y avait eu un étrange éclair de désolation si bref et inexplicable qu'elle avait toujours cru l'avoir imaginé. Mais la, cette expression persistait, amplifiée et légèrement modifiée.

Son regard fugua un moment, et quand il se retourna vers elle, il était distrait. "Comment va ta mere?"

 _Il change de sujet,_ Masumi entendit dire une voix dans sa tête. "Elle est OK," répondit-elle. "La radio-thérapie semble aider, même si ce n'est qu'un peu."

"Et ton frère? Il est venu vous visiter le mois dernier, non?"

Masumi sourit au souvenir. "Oui, c'était vraiment bien. J'avais presque envie de le kidnapper pour pas qu'il ne s'en aille de nouveau. Sot, n'est-ce pas?"

L'expression de Rei s'adoucit. "Comment vont les cours à l'université?"

"Ca fait aller. Certains sont ennuyeux, d'autres non, mais je m'en sors bien." Masumi pausa et examina les yeux de Rei de nouveau lorsque le silence s'étendit et les entoura tel un brouillard épais. "Je vais bien, mais pas toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Masumi," dit-il, détournant les yeux, et son estomac se tordit. Elle ne l'entendait guère dire son nom souvent, et certainement pas avec ce ton, cette sorte de gravité qu'elle se rappelait avoir entendu dans la voix de son frère ainé lorsqu'il avait partagé la nouvelle que leur père était mort. "Je dois m'en aller pour un temps," continue Rei, sa voix basse et robotique. "Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Si je reviendrai."

 _Oh,_ réalisa Masumi, voyant tout d'un coup son père et son frere, et elle dégluti. "Ce n'est que ta... première ou seconde mission, non?" _La police fait-elle-même ca?_

"Je dois ce faire." C'était un murmure, mais sa conviction était plus bruyante que tout cri. Il la regarda, et Masumi retint son souffle. "Ecoute," dit Rei. "Je ne veux te retenir, et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Les choses ont changés pour moi, et il y quelque chose que je dois absolument faire."

Sentant ses yeux la piquer, Masumi baissa la tête et pris une grande inspiration, serrant ses poings cachés dans les poches de son gilet pare-vent. "Alors c'est au revoir," dit-elle, haïssant la pique aigue et le tremblement de sa voix.

"Mettons fin a notre relation."

Masumi ferma ses yeux avec un reniflement sec, sentant deux gouttes de larme tomber le long de ses joues.

 _Il faut toujours qu'ils s'en aillent, pourquoi doivent-ils toujours s'en aller?_ Surprise de le sentir la toucher, elle ouvrit les yeux et se pencha en avant, allant vers ou il la guidait. Ecoutant la chamade de son cœur, elle l'enlaça avec ses bras, souhaitant qu'ils pourraient rester ainsi tous les deux pour toujours, dans l'instant ou son étreinte autour d'elle était ferme et protecteur.

"Je suis désolé."

Et avec ces mots, le moment passa. Ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, Masumi enfoui son visage contre son pull et pleura, un souffle tremblotant suivant un autre.

 **-x-**

"C'est rose."

"Ouais, ben, c'est notre dernière sortie ensemble, alors tu es obligé de m'accommoder."

"Donc... comme ca?"

"Oui. OK, oublies ca, t'as l'air bizarre la-dedans."

"Je te l'aurai bien dit, ca."

"Et si on essayait ca - hé!"

"Ceci te va bien."

"Hé, tout me va bien. Qu'est ce que tu regardes?"

Rei sourit. "Rien."

"Hé." Masumi lui agrippa la main, ignorant la douleur dans son cœur et le désir d'enlacer leurs doigts ensembles, ce qui aurait semblé si juste mais aussi si faux.

 _Si..._ "Quand tout sera fini et que nos chemins se croisent de nouveau, voudrais tu recommencer?"

Un temps en devient deux tandis que ses mots résonnent. "On en parlera si ce moment arrive," dit Rei, retirant sa main de son étreinte, sans forcer, et se retourna pour remettre les chapeaux sur l'étagère. "Allez viens," dit-il apres une pause. "Allons diner."

 **-x-**

 **[Note de Traduction:** _Aprés une longue pause de plus d'un an, je me suis remise à la traduction de cette fic de aritzen. Me rendant compte que mon francais commence à rouiller, je dois remercier ma soeur pour avoir épluché ce texte aprés moi enfin d'en retirer les anglicismes. J'espere que vous continuez d'apprécier cette histoire, maintenant qu'elle arrive aux moments dramatiques!_ **]**


	7. quoiqu'il arrive

**7\. quoiqu'il arrive**

 **-x-**

Leur séparation l'affecta durement durant les premiers mois. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla au doux rayon de soleil s'immisçant au travers de ses rideaux dans sa chambre et elle se frotta le sable des yeux avant de se retrouver violemment de retour dans le temps a ce qui s'était passé hier, laissée derrière pour voir le monde continuer de tourner sans elle. Le temps progressant, elle se sentait de plus en plus telle une droguée souffrant de manque, constamment voulant prendre son téléphone dans la main pour envoyer un texte, qu'importe qu'elle sache la futilité d'une pareille tentative. Et puis parfois, elle considérait passer la nuit a l'hôpital avec sa mère, parce que respirer l'air plein d'antiseptique et caressa la main de sa mère branchée a un tube semblait être moins douloureux que de rentrer dans une maison sombre et vide a la fin de la journée.

 _Veux-tu que je revienne à la maison pour un temps?_

 _Ca ira, Kichi-nii. Je vais bien._

Elle ne fit jamais mention de la séparation à sa famille et ils ne lui avaient jamais demandés, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre ils savaient tous. Son second frère répondait a ses textes insensés plus souvent qu'avant et faisait même un effort notable pour venir lui tenir compagnie malgré leurs emplois du temps disparates. Sa mere lui tenait simplement la main, une poigne chaude et ferme qui disait tout et plus que ses mots n'auraient pu. Donc elle tenait le coup encore jusqu'à ce qu'un email de son frère ainé ne vienne finalement rabaisser le mur retenant le flot de ses émotions.

 _Désolé de ne pas pouvoir être a tes cotés lorsque tu a le plus besoin de moi, et je suis désolé que mon boulot me force a couper le contact pour un temps, mais je veillerai sur toi a chaque opportunité qui me viendra. Peut-être qu'il fait la même chose._

 **-x-**

Durant son dernier semestre a la fac, Masumi reçut un appel de l'Hôpital Central de Haido qui l'envoya a toute allure sortir du Donny's pour aller a l'hopital sans offrir d'explication a ses amis avec qui elle conversait lors du diner. Sa mère n'avait pas eu une bonne récupération suivant son opération il y a quelque mois et son état s'était soudainement empiré. Alors qu'elle attendait sur un banc prés de la salle des soins intensifs, a ruminer les mots du docteur dans sa tête, elle se retrouva a fixer un numéro sur l'écran de son téléphone, un numéro qu'elle n'avait pas déterré de sa liste de contacts en presque trois ans.

 _Est-ce que je peux te parler?_

Soupirant, Masumi s'essuya le visage de la main et tapa du doigt le bouton pour effacer afin de supprimer le message. Peut-être que _Comment vas-tu?_ Marcherait mieux, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle allait recevoir une réponse de toute facon.

 _Ou es-tu? Que fais tu? Vas-tu revenir?_

"Masumi!"

Se tournant vers la voix, Masumi se tordit le coin des lèvres pour former un faible sourire et rangea son portable dans sa poche. "Kichi-nii," dit-elle.

"Comment va maman?" Shuukichi demanda, s'asseyant auprès de sa sœur.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle, affligée et fatiguée. "On dirait qu'elle s'en est sortie cette fois, mais le docteur nous recommande de nous préparer au cas où. Pourquoi des choses pareilles arrivent-elles, Kichi-nee?" Elle regarda son frère, cherchant une réponse sur son visage sans s'attendre a en trouver une, et fronça des sourcils en remarquant qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent avec lui. "T'es-tu rasé?" demanda-t-elle, comme si le fait de se raser invalidait sa raison d'être.

"Uhm," dit Shuukichi.

Un petit rire s'échappa de Masumi. "Cela te va bien. Pas comme ton apparence habituellement déchevelé - oh," Masumi s'exclama, sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, lorsque son regard se focalisa par-delà l'épaule de Shuukichi pour voir son frère ainé sortir de l'élévateur. "Qu'est-ce que Shuu-nii fait la? Pourquoi est-il au Japon?" murmura-t-elle, se mettant début au même instant ou Shuukichi tourna la tête, pareillement étonné. Ses pieds se bougèrent automatiquement, Masumi s'avançant a grand pas et agrippant le bras de son plus grand frère, la sensation solide lui apportant soulagement et choque. "Comment es-tu la? Qui t'as dit?" balbutia-t-elle tandis que Shuuichi la retourna à son siège.

"Je ne peux pas rester longtemps," dit-il a ses deux frangins cadets d'une voix douce. "J'ai aussi besoin de parler au docteur, donc je ferai vite. On s'applique a transférer Maman aux Etats-Unis. Il y a un docteur à Chicago que je connais, et elle a un nouveau traitement qui pourrait aider. Masumi, j'aimerai que tu accompagnes Maman. Tu termines tes études d'ici quelques semaines, n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que cela t'intéresserais d'obtenir un J.D. de UChicago?"

Masumi ouvrit la bouche mais son cerveau tirait à sec. Elle pensait a rentrer dans une école pour étudier les lois, mais c'était avant que l'état de leur mère ne s'empire, alors que ces jours-ci elle considérait simplement trouver un boulot n' importe où après la remise de diplôme. Ce serait financièrement plus facile ainsi.

"Pourquoi ne pas prendre le temps de le considérer?" continua Shuuichi. "Un de mes collègues t'aidera avec le déménagement et les papiers. Maman partira dés qu'on aura fini les procédures pour le transfert de patient, et tu suivras des que la remise des diplômes sera fini. Mon supérieur M. James Black s'occupera de toi là-bas, et sa femme Dr. Olivia Black sera chargé du traitement de maman." Il se tourna vers Shuukichi. "J'aimerai que tu les suives aussi, mais je soupçonne que tu préféreras rester au Japon pour ta carrière."

"J'en ai bien peur," dit Shuukichi après une pause.

"Tu n'auras probablement pas de souci," murmura Shuuichi, son regard intense tandis qu'il examina les alentours. Il tapota le bras de Masumi. "Je vais parler au docteur maintenant. Mon collègue te contactera."

Acquiesçant affablement, Masumi se tourna afin d'observer le dos de Shuuichi qui s'éloigner, son mouvement faisant passer une odeur de tabac auprès d'elle. Echangeant un regard avec Shuukichi, elle avait l'impression que son cerveau avait frit et était devenu de la fonte, incapable de faire part de pensée cohérente parmi les milliers de voix hurlants dans sa tête, le seul chœur en commun parmi la clameur dissonante étant le mot "danger" dans un océan de rouge qui était enfoui dans un noir profond.

 **-x-**


	8. fourche dans le chemin

**8\. fourche dans le chemin**

 **-x-**

Chicago avait été, de plusieurs manières, trop à assimiler de prime abord. Tout était plus grand: les gens, les voitures, les bâtiments. Les routes étaient plus larges, mais les gratte-ciels des deux cotés créaient une atmosphère claustrophobe qu'il n'y avait pas dans les rues étroites et bondées de Tokyo. En même temps, le grand étendu ouvert des cotes du lac Michigan offraient une grandeur tout autre, et Masumi trouva qu'elle appréciait faire du vélo le long de l'eau entre l'université et l'hôpital ou sa mère était internée. L'hiver était dur, mais les personnes qu'elle rencontrait étaient accueillantes. Son cercle d'amis grandit vite, et un jour, a sa grande surprise, elle dit oui lorsqu'un de ses camarades de classe lui demanda de sortir avec lui.

Comparé a Furuya Rei, Matt Pearson était bien plus ordinaire - non en terme d'ambition, mais en terme d'aura. Il était un livre ouvert, pressé de partager avec elle ses gouts, des histoires sur sa famille et ses amis, et plus que tout, ses pensées. Avec du temps, Masumi se rendit compte que bien Matt soit fun, il n'était pas _fun_. Il était charmant, mais pas magnétique. N'empêche, se dit Masumi tandis qu'elle tira une balle dans la salle intérieur pour le tir au pistolet ou James Black lui avait appris, Matt était la et peut-être que l'ordinaire c'était mieux pour la stabilité au long terme. Le coin de son œil se crispa quand son dernier coup manqua la cible, et elle soupira de frustration tandis qu'elle retira ses défendeurs d'oreilles et ses lunettes.

Sa mère avait eu une meilleure réaction à la chimiothérapie aux soins d'Olivia Black à l'hôpital Mémorial du Nord-ouest, mais il n'y avait pas de panacée et ils ne faisaient que gagner un peu de temps. Une année de plus, six mois de plus, quelques semaines de plus.

"Et si je te disais que j'ai une drogue expérimentale qui pourrait être une panacée?" Olivia lui avait demandé il y a deux semaines. "Mais ce serait plus précis d'appeler ca une boite de Pandore plutôt que panacée. Veux-tu que nous tentions le coup?"

Apres avoir quitté la salle de tir, Masumi avait choppé le bus vers l'hôpital et fouilla son sac pour le bout de papier qu'Olivia lui avait donné. La drogue était l'APTX 4870, et si elle était combinée avec une RNA-thérapie, il activerait l'apoptosis dans les cellules du cancer et seulement eux, éliminant ainsi la maladie tout en laissant les autres cellules intactes et non-affectées. Son second frère lui a dit qu'il se fiait a son jugement puisque le sien serait totalement désinformé et donc inutile, tandis que son frère ainé était hors de contact de nouveau après un bref retour a Chicago il y a deux ans. Sa mission avait échouée, de ce qu'elle pouvait en déduire, et cela lui avait brisé le cœur de voir l'effet que cela avait eu sur lui dans les traits de son frère, comme si son âme avait péri.

Elle s'exclama en voyant une pièce de papier frissonnée tomber de son sac. Le ramassant de sous le siège de bus devant elle, elle fronça des sourcils en parcourant des yeux l'article de journal découpé afin de se remémorer pourquoi elle l'avait gardé. C'était tiré du site web d'un journal japonais d'il y a deux mois, parlant de la mort soudaine du détective lycéen de renom Kudo Shinichi.

 _Lycéen détective, Kudo Shinichi, connu de son vivant comme le sauveur de la police japonaise, a été retrouvé mort dans le parc Tropical Land aux environs de 18:45 ce samedi. Bien qu'il ait souffert d'un coup au crane, les premières indications de l'enquête sont que cette blessure était des moindres et insuffisant pour avoir tué l'adolescent, mais la cause du décès n'a pas encore été établie. Son père, le fameux écrivain Kudo Yusaku, et sa mère, l'ancienne actrice Kudo Yukiko, sont retournés des Etats-Unis afin de porter aide aux investigations courantes..._

Replaçant le bout de papier dans son sac, Masumi grimaça et se rallongea dans son siège, pointant son regard par la fenêtre en se rappelant le jeune garçon qui les avait aidés elle et sa mère a la plage il y a plus de six ans. Le bus passa une jeune femme promenant son chien le long de la rue et un vieil homme s'appuyant sur sa canne, attendant que les feux changent. _La vie est si fragile,_ pensa-t-elle, se concentrant sur ses souffles - inspire et expire, inspire et expire, délivrant l'oxygène au moteur de la taille de son poing qui battait dans son torse. Elle ferma ses yeux et pris sa décision.

 **-x-**


End file.
